What's happened?
by RoseBelikov232
Summary: What if Clary drank from the Infernal Cup? What if she didn't stab Jace? And what if Isabelle, Aline, Jocelyn and Helen join them? Valentine rises from the dead and Magnus cheats on Alec! *Spoilers for Book 5* Rated T for violence. Might change to M.
1. What happened to me?

The cup was shoved against my mouth and I could feel my mouth being pried slowly open. Then there was a thick liquid like tar sliding down my throat. I knew it was the demon and Shadowhunter blood.

I woke up and battle was raging all around me. There were circle members in red, and wolves. Also I could see Sebastian, Jace and others I don't know. Then I saw a flash of red hair and I knew it was my mother. Something told me to attack. But I soon found a different target, not wanting to hurt her, and lunged. When I saw who it was my training kicked in. It was a vampire. With black hair and dark brown eyes. Something told me not to attack and I didn't understand until I saw the face. I decided to pretend I did not drink from the cup so that he trusted me. "Simon!" I cried. "Over here!" He looked at me and ran forward. "Are you alright, Clary? Did you drink from the cup?" He was looking at me. I decided to lie. I would not hurt him and I would not tell him I had or he would be afraid of me and I would never see him again. "No. They tried to get me to but I didn't!" I heard him let out a sigh of relief and I felt instantly guilty for lying to my best friend. I told him I was going to find my mother and went to go fight off circle members so that my friends and family didn`t get hurt. But Sebastian was there. ``Now, now. Little sis, we`re going to leave. We will not stay and watch others fight. But first Jace went to gather as many of the enemy shadowhunters as he can so that we can turn them as well.`` ``Very well, brother.`` I replied.


	2. The nightmare

**OK. So this is my first fanfic and I'm super excited about it! Theworldbookgirl, I thank you for your constructive criticism and I hope this is better. I do not judge. LoverGurl10621, Thanks for checking out my story and reviewing. And thank you for the positive comments. Anon, thanks! And finally, Fallen101567, ****J to you too! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like the next chapter.**

Jace came back with about 3 or 4 figures. Three had long hair. The other had short, dark hair. I recognised them immediately. "Jace? Why did you bring back Isabelle, Alec, Aline and Helen? I highly doubt that they would like to become stronger and faster like us." "Well then you're wrong. We do want to become like you." Isabelle said. _They're probably only doing it so they can be near Jace. _I thought. "Alright then, Sebastian, bring the cup!" I called to my older brother.

I knew that they would feel like they were dying soon. But they wanted it and afterward you feel so powerful! Isabelle was first. Then the rest of them had it and as soon as they were done writhing, we went to look for survivors. We found Amatis and a few other survivors. Out of the 40 or so circle members, only 10 remained. Adding on Jace, Sebastian, Isabelle, Alec, Aline, Helen and I, we were 17. But we've proved that the cup works. So we can get reinforcements easily.

Back in the apartment...

Somehow we found room for everyone. Jace and I now slept in the master bedroom. Sebastian and Isabelle were hitting it off so they were sleeping together in his room. Helen and Aline were sleeping in Jace's old room and Alec was sleeping in my old room. The others were in guest bedrooms I guess.

As I was getting ready for bed, Jace came in and walked over to me. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked while wrapping me in a gigantic bear hug. I knew he was probably thinking of our first time. It was nice to be with him. He was like a floor. The only thing that kept me from falling was him. "Forget what I said earlier about your crappiest pick-up line ever being I may not slip, but I fall. That was just your crappiest pick-up line ever." I laughed. He surprised me by suddenly picking me up and flipping me onto the bed. "Now who's laughing?" He asked me. I laughed again, "Still me apparently!" I tried to stop my fits of giggles but they just started again when I thought about it again.

_We were in the boat in Venice, Jace and I. We were looking up at the night sky. I watched as the Hunt went on and on. There were dogs flying across the moon. Men and women alike were blocking out the stars. I turned to look at Jace. But it wasn't Jace I saw. It was the rotten corps of him. He opened what must have once been his mouth. "Why did you kill me Clary?" It asked. I was confused. Then I realised that this was the real Jace. Not the fake one. I screamed._

Jace woke me up before I woke up the entire house hold. "Ssshhh. Clary, it's alright. It's alright. You're safe now." "You're alive? It's you?" I asked. I was freaked out. "I'm fine." He said. You're alright. Everything is fine. I kept thinking to myself. I turned to face Jace. "I love you." I whispered. And then I kissed him passionately. We fell asleep like that. Wrapped in each other's arms. Him guarding me from the nightmares and me guarding him. We were together and at peace at last. Or so I thought...

**So how was it! Did you think I did a good job! Remember, reviews make me type faster. No flames please, only constructive criticism! Thank you. **


	3. Jace the Jerk

**HeavenlyFire, I will mention that. I just think that it might have been a little too early to mention yet. I will in this chapter though. Hope you like it!**

I woke up and felt arms around me. I knew it was Jace. I carefully slid out from his grasp, so not to wake him, and went downstairs. Almost everyone else was up. Except for Isabelle and Sebastian. Soon after, Jace came down and made everyone breakfast. It was delicious.

Everybody wanted to party today so I told them I would be there soon and went to get dressed. Isabelle and Sebastian came down and I told them where everyone was. Izzy was out the door in a second. I realised how close Sebastian and I were. I hastily took a few steps back remembering a previous conversation.

"I may not be able to kill you. But mark my word; there are worse things than dying, Clarissa Morgenstern, and I will do them all to you." I shuddered as I remembered the words. I went out the door and over to the club. It was one that was familiar to me. It was called Pandemonium. That meant we were in New York. Brooklyn, to be exact. I went to the line and waited. When I went in I was surprised to not see the club packed. There were all the circle members. They had glammers on to make them look like 17 or 18 year-olds. I found Jace talking with a blonde who was obviously a New York girl. I had never seen her before. I figured they were just talking and went off to see Isabelle. She looked over my shoulder and told me that I should turn around 'cause there was something happening that I needed to see. I looked and saw that blonde and Jace making out. And I mean with the tongue and everything. They headed off to the Storage room where I had first met them and I decided to follow.

Izzy POV

I saw Clary heading my way and I looked to see where Jace was. Then I saw him. But he wasn't with Clary. He was with some chick that I had never seen before. Worse was, they were making out. With tongue. I was furious with my adoptive brother. Clary is one of my best friends and he was betraying her. I told Clary to turn around. When she saw them, she turned so pale I thought that she was turning into a ghost. She stormed off to the Storage room where we first met her. It's funny to think how hostile we were to each other back then. Now we're best friends. Anyway, I was going to kick Jace's ass for doing this, whether Clary does first or not. I'll be happy to get in line.

Jace POV

If Clary saw what was happening right now she would hate me eternally. That's why I told Bella that we should go somewhere more private. This chick was smoking hot and what Clary doesn't know won't hurt her.

We were in the storage room. She took off my shirt and I took off hers. We were making our way to our pants when I heard footsteps. I didn't bother with it and kept working towards her pants when I heard my girlfriend scream, and this wasn't from Bella. "How could you, you bastard? I thought you loved me."

Uh oh. I'm in trouble now.

Clary POV

I can't believe it. I was hidden in the same spot as I was when we first met. He was pulling off her pants. Already, he was only in his underwear, when I screamed. I just couldn't take any more. "How could you, you bastard? I thought you loved me?" I was heartbroken. How could he do this to me? "Clary, wait." Jace cried, but I was already halfway to the door. "It's not what it looks like!" "Oh really?" I asked, "so you weren't about to have sex with that skank and betray your girlfriend?"

**So, did you like it? If so, please review. I'm doing a contest. So if you're the 5th person to review, you get to help make-up the next chapter. Good reviews make me type faster and they make the chapters longer! I do not accept flames. I only like constructive criticism and nice reviews. Remember, if you don`t have anything nice to type,(unless it`s constructive criticism) don`t type it at all. ****J**


	4. Now I'm Pissed

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters accept for Bella. I also own the plot.  
**

Now I'm pissed. I hate Jace so much. And that bitch, Bella and him can go get married for all I care. I talked to Izzy and she and I are going to ambush them and catch them on camera. Then we're gonna kick his ass and post the video on you tube. This is going to be fun...

Jace pov

I can't believe it. I got caught by Clary. Oh well. She'll come back soon. No girl can resist me! That stupid blood-sucker, Simon, better not get in my way though. **(This is fake Jace right now)**

**(Now it's real Jace)**I'd never betray Clary. I couldn't stop myself, though. It was like I was trapped inside some statue of me that only hurt the people he loved. I'm horrible. I should never have hurt Clary like that. :( I should text her.

Clary pov

I felt my phone vibrate so took it out and saw I had a text... from Jace. ;|

_** C: What do you want?**_

_**J: Clary, that wasn't me. Trust me.**_

_**C: Ya right. Of course it was you you dumb ass. **_

_**J: No Clary, it wasn't me. That other Jace, the one that Lilith made, he's been controlling me.**_

_**C: Really?**_

_**J: of course. I love you.**_

_**C: I love you, too. **_

_**J: Let's meet up tonight. I want to take you to Taki's. **_

_**C: OK I got to go. Bye**_

_**J: Bye  
**_

_****_So Jace was being controlled all along. Interesting.

**Please R & R. Love it? hate it? First person to review helps me with chapter 5.**


End file.
